Musical Revealing
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: What happens when our favorite Yugioh Cast bursts out into song causing their hidden secrets not to be hidden anymore?
1. Default Chapter

Tea got out of bed and stretched. She sighed. Another fun filled day of school….How exciting.. The ton of homework…The fact that she was sitting right behind Seto Kaiba…….Ugh…Just thinking of going back to school made her stomach churn.

The only highlight of going to school was meeting up with her friends. Joey, Tristan, Bakura and of course Yugi..Yugi was maybe the best highlight. She had to admit she had feelings for him, but Yugi would never feel the same way about her.

Tea opened her mouth to let out a depressing sigh, but instead out came…..

__

Just a day just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Tea clamped a hand over her mouth. What the hell? Did she just burst out into song or was it just her…It was just her, she guessed..Her thoughts wandered towards Yugi again. She removed her hand from her mouth.

__

Just a boy just an ordinary boy

But he was looking to the sky

As he asked if I would come along

I started to realize that everyday

He finds just what he's looking for

Like a shooting star he shines and he said

Take my hand live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm 

Of your hand

And as he spoke he spoke

Ordinary words

Though they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal and

As I looked up into those eyes his vision borrows mine

And I know he's no stranger 

For I feel that I've held him for all of time and he said

Take my hand live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm 

Of your hand

Please come with me

See what I see 

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Can't you see

Tea stopped right where she was in the middle of the song, thinking. A, What the hell was wrong with her? B, Why the hell was she singing when she should be getting ready for school? Or C, she should get help? Mental help…When she just started even thinking about Yugi or even-

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream_

As I wake in bed

And the boy that ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

Did he ask if I would come along

It all seemed so real but as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal

And he said

Take my hand live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

Oh god, what was wrong with her? Tea put a hand to her forhead. No fever. Hmmm.. Maybe she was just dreaming this all. Yeah that was it, might as well enjoy the song in a dream. She opened her mouth and started to sing again.

__

Just a day just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by

Just a boy just an ordinary boy……But 

He was looking to the sky

Tea closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed, the next step would be waking up from this dream..This weird musical dream.

Moongrlonearth: Well, heh….Yeah it was short..but I was running out of things to do, I'm saving it all for the next chapter..Well, if there is one. Review if you like what I have now…*sniff* I hope at least uh, half of a person did. Lol.

Yugi: I liked it

Moongrlonearth: Finally, a fan.

__

__


	2. What Can't They FACE?

A/N: I know, I know. I didn't update this in QUITE awhile. I was busy..Busy..Busy. Ok, I wasn't busy all the time, but I kind of didn't have any ideas. Until Eye-Chan reviewed and said something about BTVS. Yes, I saw that episode, the musical. I didn't get the idea from there, but I love BTVS. ^^ So I decided for this chapter, I was going to use a song..From yes. BTVS the musical. I give full credit..To whoever..Made the song..Yes. Special thanks to Eye-Chan..And also thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason I update..Once in awhile, jk. I'll try to update more now. ^^

Seto Kaiba took his seat in his desk next to Tea Gardener, who was inching her desk away in digust. He rolled his eyes, so immature. He really shouldn't waste his time with education. What did HE SETO, not know?

He did not know why he woke up this morning and started singing. Maybe he ate something bad yesterday. Maybe somebody was out to get him…Hmmm.

"HI TEA!"  


The only girl of Yugi's group, looked up. "Hey Yugi. I was just you know..Sitting here." Tea smiled and blushed while Yugi looked down at her in her desk, not noticing her cheeks turning a different color.

"Oh right, well I sit in front of you. Isn't that great..And Joey's just over there..And Tristan's over there..And Bakura's over-"

"Can you stop broadcasting the seating chart and just sit down Motou? Please?" Kaiba sighed in annoyance, wondering why he had gotten out of bed this morning.

"Hey Yuges!" Joey slapped Yugi a high five, and then sat down in his sit directly in front of Kaiba. "Isn't this the best. I'm starting to actually like school. You don't mind if I copy off of you do you?"

"Uuuh."

"Did you do anything weird this morning by the way? Did anything happen?"

Tea looked up, the blush fading and her face going white as a sheet. "Did you….Did you si-..Did you burst out into song?"

"Um..No I was gonna ask if he you know dueled anybody on the way to school, but you know now that you mentioned it. I woke up and found myself singing the new McDonald's theme. Odd ain't it?"

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. His purple eyes even expressing the emotion. "I thought it was ONLY ME! I thought it was something someone did to get back at Yami!"

"IT HAPPENED TO YOU DWEEBS TOO? OH I'M NOT ALONE! THANK GOD!"  


The three looked over at Seto Kaiba, multi-millionaire looking up at the ceiling obviously praising God. 

"Uh..Yeah right." Tea shrugged and turned back around.

"So..Any idea about..What's going on?" Yugi asked looking around, even at Kaiba who was still looking upward.

Joey jumped up out of desk chair. 

"I've got a theory it's Kaiba. The stupid rich guy wait.." Joey looked behind him to receive a glare, he grinned and sat back down. _"No something..isn't right here."_

"I've got a theory we're all dreaming and we're all stuck in the wacky Broadway nightmare." Tea nodded.

Yugi looked at his two best friends. "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!? You guys..It's-

_I've got a theory we should work this ouuuut!"_

Yugi, Joey and Tea all stood up at the same time, while Kaiba looked up at them in either shock, amazement, or maybe..He was trying to contain his laughter.

_"It could be Egyptian spirit." _Joey held up finger. _"Some evil Egyptian spirits. Which is ridiculous because all the bad ones were defeated. And all that are left are good and want peace and want to save the world..And I'll be over here."_

Kaiba stood up, joining them. _"It could be YUGI'S GRANDPA!"_

Tea, Yugi and Joey stared at the owner of the three blue eyes white dragons. 

"Eheh." Seto Kaiba shrugged.

Tea stared at Kaiba still, but opened her mouth which she couldn't control.

_"I've got a the-"_

Kaiba clamped a hand over her mouth and re-opened his own. _"Yugi's grandpa isn't INNOCENT like everyone supposes. He's got GRAY HAIR AND WEIRD OVERALLS ! And what's with his shop? What does he need a shop to run for, he's too old! IT'S YUGI'S GRANDPA………………………………..............Or MAYBE Bandit Keith."_

Yugi and Joey leaned towards each other holding hands in a Broadway dance pose. _"I've got a theory we should work this fast because it clearly could get serious before it's past."_

Tea put a hand on her hip and smiled. _"I've got a theory it doesn't matter! What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old trips. Why should WE CARE?"_

Joey brushed blonde bangs away from his eyes. "WE SHOULD CARE because what if this involves death! WHAT IF ONE OF US DIES? WHAT IF IT'S ME? OH HOW I HATE CHARACTER DEATHS!"

_"What can we do if we can't get it! We'll work it through if there's a minute."_ Yugi sshed Joey. _"We'll have to try or pay the price. It's do or die. Hey I'LL DIE TWICE!"_

"HEY! HOLD UP!" Tea said. "No you won't."

"Yami's died once..And basically he's me. So when I died, I'll have died a two times."

"NO!"

"WELL..WHATEVER!" 

"Hey guys..Your forgetting one thing.." Kaiba put his hand on Tea's shoulder and his other on Yugi's, surprising them. _"What can't we face while we're together?"_

"What can't we face?" Yugi inched away.

_"What's in this place that we can't weather?"_

"If we're together." Tea inched away.

_"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN'T FACE!"_

Kaiba coughed. _"Except Yugi's grandpa."_

The three friends all looked at each other. "Just..SHUT UP KAIBA!"

  



End file.
